Side Affects
by WannabeCoffeeshop
Summary: Ryou loved the drugs. Bakura loved the side affects that they gave Ryou. Together the side affects was what brought them together
1. Chapter 1

**Do I own anything? This story idea...sadly nothing else**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Bakura stood there in the doorframe of the bathroom, and could do nothing but watch. Watch the scene that was playing out infront of his eyes. I was quite mesmerizing he had to admit. It was everywhere, and he ment _everywhere_. It looked like it started out in the sink, or maybe over the toilet dripping into the bowl as not to leave any evidence. Then it got more careless. A trail lead, from the sink/toilet to the bathtub. That is where Ryou currently sat naked.

His skin was beautiful, as always. His chest exposed to the world linned with scars and new red marks that were flowing beautifully down his chest and pooling in the little water around Ryou. His creamy white legs bent at an odd angel, one being propped over the edge of the tub and the other lining the wall. His head was thrown back in ecstasy with his snow white hair hanging all around him like a curtain preventing Bakura from seeing Ryou's upper arms. His hair was tinted slightly red and Bakura had a feeling he knew why.

"Ryou." he sighed from the door way. He shook his head at the scene infront of him. Ryou had been cutting himself again...

Ryou's head shot up at the sound of his lover calling his name. A smile quickly spread acrost his face as he leaned forward towards Bakura. Arms resting on the lip of the tub after he moved his legs to rest in the pink tinted water. The object that caused Ryou's hand was clutched innocently in his tiny hand, a faint red line rested on the serated adge of the blade.

"How many times have I told you, you're not alowed to have knives unless I'm present?" Bakura growled moving forward to Ryou. Plucking the perry knife from Ryou's grasp and holding it infront of him to enthisize his point.

"But 'Kura, you weren't here. I needed release." Ryou purred. His eyes half shut in a seductive manner. Leaning forward he purred right next to Bakura's ear slightly kissing his lobe. Ryou knew this would make Bakura forget what had just happened a few moments ago.

Bakura growled low in his throat in responce, turning his head to face Ryou's. He set a hand on the back of Ryou's head and forcefully pulled him forward into a bruising kiss. He felt Ryou smile against him lips for a moment before he pushed back with a force that Bakura rarely saw with the normaly timid boy. Bakura loved it whenever Ryou got like this. It always led to a _very_ interesting night.

Pulling back from Bakura's lips Ryou whispered against them in a breathy moan, "Kura..."

A shiver ran down Bakura's spine in responce. He smiled. More than likly Ryou was in one of _those_ moods. Bakura loved that mood. It was a mix of dominance, raw lust, and just plain _need_. When Ryou was in these moods usully there was a lot of blood involved, from both parties.

"Kura give me a cigarette." Ryou comanded. His usually shy voice laced with power and a need to have people do what he tells them to.

Bakura smirked, _'Yep definatly one of _those_ nights' _he though.

Responding to Ryou's demand he took his cigarettes from his pants pocket and pulled two from the cigarette case. Marbo onehundreds special blend. Bakura smoked the good five dollar kind, not the crappy 'I need three for my craving to leave for an hour' two dollar kind.

Ryou smiled and extended his hand to grab the cigarette lening forward to place a small kiss apon Bakura's lips while he was at it. Pulling back Ryou smirked uncharateristly at Bakura then put the cigarette to his lips before reaching behind him and pulling a lighter from the soap dispencer. **(I do that too XD. Cigarettes and lighter in the soap dispencer for the baths XD) **Taking a long drag from it, holding it in for a few moments, then exhaling it loudly with a sigh of bliss, Ryou smiled at Bakura.

Bakura had already light his and was about three hits ahead of Ryou. He smiled back.

"Careful though, got these from Mariku. There laced, naturally, and I don't need you getting too fucked up on me." Bakura smirked. He was already feeling the effects of the pot. It was slowly lifting him up, giving him an out-of-body experiance.

Ryou was already fucked up. Bakura suspected he had been before he had come home. After all, never leave Ryou and Malik alone together. Malik had a habit of smoking pot and always having atleast five bowls on him at one time plus he always hated to smoke alone.

"No worrys 'Kura. I've been fucked up all day." Ryou smirked. "Malik and I were doing some Ectacy earlier, like ten minutes before you showed up, and I'm still fucked up from it. Not to mention, _the side effects._" Ryou smirked. Ryou loved doing Ectacy, but Bakura loved the side effects of it.

Ryou took one last drag from the cigarette before motioning with his hand for Bakura to come towards him. "Gimme your arm." Ryou laughed.

Bakura knew what Ryou was going to do and extended his arm towards. He shook with excitment.

Ryou giggled before stabbing the bud out on Bakura's arm. It made a nasty hissing nosie with Bakura's hissing in pain and enjoyment in the background. Lifting the bud from Bakura's arm, Ryou saw the nasty red bubbleing blister left as a reminder. Ryou and Bakura both were sure that was going to scare like all the others littering up and down Bakura's arm. All from night's like this.

Bakura loved the marks. They were reminders of how Ryou was his, and how he was Ryou's.

"Kura...I need you." Ryou whispered a few moments after he laied another sore on Bakura's arm.

Bakura shuddered in want as a responce to Ryou's husky whisper in his ear. He looked to Ryou's eyes and saw, he couldn't tell Ryou no. Either Ryou was going to get what he wanted or something really bad was going to happen.

"Okay." Bakura whispered as Ryou smiled ear to ear.

Ryou kissed all along Bakura's neck, Bakura moaning in responce to Ryou. Ryou smirked along Bakura's neck and he kissed once along the jugular vein in Bakura's neck. Bakura tensed just the slightest knowing what was to come. Ryou smirked before bitting down on Bakura's neck hard, drawing a little trickle of blood. Smirking to himself Bakura moaned loudly just to feel Ryou smirk against his neck. Ryou had often told him that he loved the sounds Bakura made, and that he wasn't vocal enough.

Ryou had indeed smirked against Bakura's neck licking at the wound before kissing it and pulling back just slightly. He gripped Bakura's upper arms and pulled Bakura into the tub with him, clothes and all.

**X-X-X-X-X**

**I think this is the longest chapter for anything I've ever written X-X**

**should I continue?**

**PS: the drug Ectacy is spelled like that. Side affect if your wondering - makes you horny. What it does I have no clue never taken it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas Bitches! My present to you? A little but of fucked up druggie lemons :3**

**thank you to eveyone that had review this and put faith in me to continue this. You guys are my fuel so give me more gas and review damn it!**

**...Is it bad that I'm listening to pretty happy music while writing this? Christmas Tree by Lady Gaga (ironically I have a review of this story whom's name was Lazy Gaga)**

**Do I own anything? This story idea...sadly nothing else**

**LIME WARNING!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ryou, you can't just constanly pull me into a tub full of _bloody_ water. It stains, and unlike most I do worry about my clothes." Bakura whinned. His head and body were already gone high above the clouds floating without a worry. They didn't call it _high_ for nothing.

"Does it look like I care?" Dominance. Ryou would have it.

"Not really..." Bakura was having trouble talking at the moment as a moan escaped his slightly red and kiss swollen lips. Ryou was currently latched onto his neck bitting and sucking harshly. Leaving many marks. Many of which you could clearly see the teeth marks and puncture holes.

"_Shut up..._"Ryou moaned as Bakura racked his nails up and down Ryou's already naked form, pausing at his nipples for a moment to tweek them harshly resulting in Ryou throwing his head back in a screaming moan. Bucking his naked hips into Bakura's clothed ones Ryou hissed into the moan at the weird friction it gave.

Scowling at this Ryou removed his hands from around Bakura's arms to the band of his pants before yanking on them. Bakura, unready and unprepared for the sudden force, bucked his hips forward even further into Ryou causing the younger to hiss and claw at Bakura's waist with his oddly long and sharp nails.

This time Bakura hissed in pain and pleaseure, being the masocistic he is. His pants now almost to tight to hold him in.

"Kura, I think your pants are just a bit too small," Ryou smirked swiftly bringing his hand up to cup the bulge in Bakura's crotch area, rocking his hand against the erection just a layer of cloth away from Ryou's skilled hands, "Don't you think?"

To far gone into his high and the pleasure he was recevin from his lover Bakura could do nothing else than to rock his hips against the hand curently fondeling him.

"I need words sweetheart. Otherwise I don't know what you want." Ryou smirked. It didn't matter how painful Ryou's erection was, all that matter was that he made Bakura work for it. And he knew that with Bakura being high, he was going to work at this quite hard before he got what he wanted.

"P-please, R-ryou-" a sharp intake of breath as Ryou pressed harder on Bakura's erection, "I need it" He rocked his hip further into Ryou's sinfully skillful hands.

"Want what, Kura?" Ryou asked innocently taking his hand way from Bakura's need.

Growling at the loss, Bakura pinned Ryou to the tub strataling his hip rocking his hips against Ryou's. In ture Ryou threw his head back in a long throaty moan.

Leaning down to Ryou's exposed neck, Bakura skimmed his lips against Ryou's neck. "What do _you _want Ryou?" Bakura smirked before attaching his lips to Ryou's neck biting an sucking on the spot.

Ryou, not being able to form any understandable demands at the moment, removed his hand from Bakura's need to reach the button of his pants. Snaping it open and yanking on the fly, Ryou managed to pull the pants and boxers down just enough to free Bakura's straining length. Grabing it harshly Ryou panted next to Bakura's ear, "This is what I want!"

Smirking Bakura decided to help Ryou with the little problem of his clothes and removed them (A/N: can't think of how to have them removed and I'm lazy so there), now free from his clothes Bakura grinded roughly against against Ryou, who threw his beah back in another moan.

Ryou not being able to stand the teasing grabbed Bakura's shoulders and switched their positions so that he was now stradiling Bakura's hip. "Ready Kura?"

Bakura nodded as Ryou moved to hover over Bakura, positioning himself then quickly slammed down on Bakura's erect member.

Bakura growled at the heat now surronding his member, "You're going to regret that in the morning you know?" he spoke between moans.

"Shut up and _fuck me_ already!" to make his point more clear Ryou lefted himself up intill Bakura's tip was all that was left in and slammed down hard with a scream of pleasure as his vison dotted white.

"Fine!" Bakura gripped Ryou's hips and pulled him up slamming him up and down on his member. Setting a fast and non-too-gental pace.

Bucking his hips to meet Bakura's thrusts Ryou felt a tightening in his stomach, signaling that he was close to his release.

"K-Kura-!" Ryou couldn't finish his sentence as he threw his head back in a breathless noiseless moan.

"Same here Ryou." Bakura didn't need to hear what Ryou was going to say he knew. Removing his hands from Ryou's waist he snaked his hands between their slickened bodys to Ryou's weeping member. Grabbing it harshly his started pumping it in time with his thrusts. Hard and quick.

Ryou threw his head back in a screm of exctasy, arching his back, he came all over his and Bakura's stomachs. Bouncing a few more times to milk the high his orgasim gave him.

As soon as Ryou had came his walls clamped tightly around Bakura's member. A few more thrust's and Bakura came deeply inside of Ryou screaming his name in his release.

Both sat there for a few more moments, both taking in the after glow, untill Bakura grunted and pulled himself out of Ryou. "Great every time." he said kissing Ryou on the forhead.

Ryou smiled and kissed Bakura's neck and looked up at him. "Malik gave me some KB. Wanna go smoke it?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So should I write more? I know i'm planing on doing a bronzeshipping part but I dunna if I should continue this a s a serise...**


End file.
